


The Flower For You

by ClarityVee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MekaMechanic, cafe date, coffee shop AU, coffee shop date, this isn’t a coffee shop au it’s just their first date but idk what else to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarityVee/pseuds/ClarityVee
Summary: Brigitte and Hana go on a date, and how do you make the best first impression? With flowers, of course!





	The Flower For You

Today was the day. After pining for several weeks, and going to Lucio for advice, Brigitte finally got the courage to ask D.Va out on a date. The Swedish girl hesitantly asked right before the start of a match-the Korean replying with a small “Yep!” before rocketing out the door to take down her opponent.

Needless to say, Brigitte couldn’t focus during the entire fight.

Now she stands in the mirror, inspecting her reflection. Was she good enough for today? Ever since she met D.Va, she wanted to get closer to her. First impressions were everything-especially first dates. Checking her hair for any stray auburn locks falling from her signature ponytail, Brigitte decided to looked fine enough. All of this was just first date nerves, she told herself. D.Va wouldn’t have said yes if she didn’t want to, right?

Before she could talk herself out of it, Brigitte marched out the door, heading off to the small local cafe to meet up with D.Va. 

Brigitte was thankful the weather was cooperative today. It was autumn, but the sun was shining, giving the earth extra warmth. The temperature was rather high for this time of year, and no signs of rain! Maybe if the date went well, they could go for a walk in the nearby park. Yeah! The park! It’d be so beautiful, the autumn sun making the world glow gold, the trees painted warm reds and oranges, and the flowers still in bloom.

Flowers.

Crap.

She forgot flowers! Flowers were a first date thing, right? Would it be too forward? Too cliche?? Did she even have time to go buy some? Does D.Va even like flowers? 

Of course she does-every girl likes flowers.

But what kind would D.Va like?

Rushing to the nearest florist (good thing one happened to be not too far from the coffee shop she was supposed to meet D.Va at) Brigitte decided on a small bouquet of pink flowers, all varying in size to put together a beautiful bouquet that mirrored D.Va-small, yet her mech was huge, and the two could pack a punch during a battle. Honestly, Brigitte wasn’t sure if D.Va even liked pink. Given her mech, and her usually costume, she figured pink was a safe bet. (Not to mention her adorable pink cat-ahem, bunny-whiskers she wore during combat.) 

Once she had a bouquet in tow, Brigitte scurried down town. Man, she hoped she made it in time. Even with flowers, being late was a bad sign. 

As she approached the coffee shop, the auburnette peered into the window. Frantically scanning the cafe for any sign of the petite girl, her search was interrupted with a cheerful greeting.

“Annyeong!”

Huh? Oh, wait. That was Korean! It was her!!

Before Brigitte could greet back, she turned and saw D.Va’s figure approach her in a small skip. Brigitte never saw her in casual clothes before, but she didn’t expect her date to look this...cute in such simple clothing.

Adorned on D.Va’s body was a black crop top with a tiny white logo Brigitte couldn’t recognize (maybe her shirt was a brand only available back in D.Va’s home country), but it was tied in the front to keep from showing more skin than necessary. Black high waisted jeans that had a faded look to them-probably how they were supposed to look, for fashion purposes-covered her navel, leaving only a small two inches or two of the girl’s abdomen showing. Lazily thrown on over was a jacket adorned with the MEKA logo. The ensemble was completed with black high top sneakers and a white snapback. 

Brigitte was awestruck. Never would she thought that D.Va could look so...cool and charmingly adorable at the same time. Suddenly, she felt a bit under-dressed, just wearing pale orange denim trousers and a flannel over a plain tank. The two girls’ attire weren’t all too different, but D.Va somehow appeared way more fashionable.

“After you.”

Huh?

Coming out of her questioning of her fashion choice for the day, Brigitte looked over to D.Va holding open the door of the cafe for her. No...she was was supposed to do that! Instead she just stood there silent, speechless-like an idiot.

Even so, she put on a smile and thanked the other girl before heading inside.

Grip tightening around the bouquet, Brigitte took a deep breath before pushing them forward gently towards the shorter of the couple. “Here,” she said gently. “I got these for you, D.Va. I didn’t know what kind of flowers you liked, so I got a wide arrangement.”

D.Va giggled as she took the bouquet from the taller girl. “You can call me Hana, you know,” she teased as she gave the flowers a sniff. “These smell amazing! Thank you, Brigitte. I didn’t even think of buying you anything,” Hana admitted sheepishly. Tucking a lock of mahogany hair behind her ear, she gave another giggle. “Are you trying to make me look like a bad date?”

“W-What?” Brigitte gasped in shock. “N-No! Of course not! I was j-just trying to-”

“Briggitte,” Hana interrupted, her voice soft despite the guilty look on her face. “I was just kidding.”

“O-Oh…”

Smiling again at the Swedish girl, Hana turned towards the front counter, her eyes scanning the menu. “I’ll admit, back in Korea, all I ever drank was americano.”

“Really?” Brigitte asked. “Do you like it that much?”

“Ew, no!” Hana remarked, burying her nose back into her flowers. “It’s just what everyone in Korea drinks. It’s the cheapest, and back home coffee is reeaaallllyyyy expensive. So everyone just buys americano and chokes it down to get them through the day.”

Brigitte blinked at the Korean, unsure of how to respond. “That sounds terrible. You would think a world class celebrity like the number one gamer would be able to afford something better than crappy americano.”

“You would think so,” Hana giggled back. 

Suddenly, Brigitte had an idea. She had to make up for not holding open the door, and for her lack of a proper greeting. 

“Hey, Hana,” she started, the name playing in her mouth for a bit. It felt strange to call her something other than her stage name. But, she liked calling her by her birth name. 

Hearing her name, Hana looked back over at Brigitte, tilting her chin up to meet her eyes. “What’s up?”

“How about we play a game. You like those, right?” Shit that was smooth. “I’ll pick out coffee for you, and you have to guess what’s in it.”

At the sound of the game, Hana’s big brown eyes lit up, a mischievous glint in them. “You’re on!”

Scurrying off to a table by the window, Hana reserved the table for two, making sure to face away from the counter. Hana Song never cheated at games, despite all accusations of doing such a thing. She couldn’t let her date think so.

While Brigitte was ordering coffee, Hana swiped out her phone. She had to let Lucio what was going on.

‘holy fuck dude you won’t believe the line she used on me’  
‘she really went there and said “lets play a game, you like those, right?’

Impatiently waiting for her friends’ reply, Hana became restless. Her bottom lip a victim to her teeth, her leg bouncing a mile a minute. When she finally felt the vibrate and saw the green reply on screen, she could barely contain her squeal.

‘I told you she was good’  
‘she’s sweet, but a bit on the cocky side. kinda like you.’  
‘the day she asked you out was the first time i’ve seen her nervous beside her first match’

Hana responded immediately: ‘bro im so fuckin gay right now’

‘When aren’t you?’

A grimace spread on her face, with a concise reply of the middle finger emoji before she slipped her phone back into the front pocket of her jeans.

Straightening her posture-she had a bad habit of hunching her back while gaming, it’s why her mech has her lying on her stomach to prop her head up like a crawling baby-Hana set the bouquet gently on the table on the side closest to the window just as Brigitte waltzed into the seat across from her, two cups of joe in hand.

Wait a second…

“You didn’t have to pay for me!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Brigitte brushed off. “I ordered you something I like, so if you don’t like it, you didn’t waste money of coffee you didn’t like.”

But I wouldn’t mind paying…

Staring at the cup in front of her, Hana took a deep breath before putting to cup to her lips. She closed her eyes, to avoid eye contact with the smug girl in front of her, and to focus on the flavors that danced across her tastebuds.

Mostly to avoid Brigitte’s smug eyes, though.

Her brow furrowing, Hana slowly licked the excess off her top lip-not realizing how insane it was driving Brigitte inside. This was incredibly sweet.

“Is there even espresso in this?”

Nodding, Brigitte chuckled at the girl’s confused face. Given her gamer reputation and carefree attitude on the field, most would think she’d be much more tomboyish. But given her distaste for americano, she figured something sweet to ease her in would be an ideal first pick. Even with the tiny espresso, it was just enough to get her through tough gaming days.

ANother sip, and Hana still had trouble placing the flavor. “It tastes like chocolate is in here...but I don’t think it’s chocolate..”

“You’re half right,” Brigitte admitted.

An eyebrow raised, another sip. Each time Hana drank more of the beverage, the more she tasted. Ultimately, it left her more and more confused. She mostly drank whatever sponsorship she was doing, which was always soda. And soda always had simplicite flavors. This coffee? So much was going on, she couldn’t even tell what the base flavor was.

“Half right…” she pondered aloud, staring down at the cup in her hands.

“Do you give up?” Brigitte asked, her voice teasing, but also surprised at seeing Hana so lost.

Replying with a nod, Hana set the cup down as she set her elbows on the table, cupping her cheeks with her hands. “I guess I ran out of lives,” she joked, the tiniest smile spreading across her face despite her defeat.

Brigitte let out a soft laugh at her joke. “That drink there, is a toasted white chocolate mocha,” she revealed.

“White chocolate!” Hana yelled, her hands slamming down on the table at the reveal. “Augh, I knew it!” 

Before she could realize what she was doing, Brigitte reached over the table and held Hana’s hand in hers gently. “Hana, people are studying here. We need to stay quiet,” she whispered.

“Oh crap, right,” she said, her cheeks turning a shade of pink that greatly resembled her flowers. 

Noticing the similarity, Brigitte let out a laugh as she crossed her arms across her chest, leaning back in her chair to look cooler at her next line. “I think I did good with the flowers. You really do look like hana now.”

…

Crap.

“What do you mean?” Hana asked, her brow scrunched up as she tried to make sense of what the auburnette said.

Uncrossing her arms, Brigitte nervously avoided the brunette’s eyes, but opting to stare at the hat resting on top of her head. “Y’know. Hana. It means flower.”

A beat passed, and Hana hid her face behind her hand, a laugh escaping between her fingers. 

What was so funny?

“Brigitte, I’m Korean,” Hana reminded.

“...Yes?”

“Hana means flower in Japanese,” she elaborated.

Double crap.

“How did I mix that up?” Brigitte muttered under her breath, her hand covering her forehead in embarrassment. 

“Did you ever talk to Genji or Hanzo about flowers before?” Hana asked. “Because they have a habit of forgetting flower names in English.”

“N-No,” Brigitte admitted. “I just thought...I don’t know what I thought.”

Deciding to end her date’s misery, Hana crossed her arms as she leaned across the table to get closer to the Swedish, attempting to get back to the comfortable eye contact. “Hey, wanna know what Hana actually means in Korean?” she asked.

Replying with a tiny ‘sure,’ Hana looked at the girl with soft eyes as she revealed the meaning behind her name.

“It means “one.” Like, I’m the one for you.”

Looking up at the other, a small o forming across her lips as she heard the reveal.

“Dang, that was good.”

Another giggle, Hana gently grasped Brigitte’s hand, squeezing a bit before continuing. “You can still call me flower if you want to.”

Smiling warmly, Brigitte squeezed back. “The flower for me.”


End file.
